Homeless Body and Homeless Heart
by Dante Stormcloud
Summary: [Modern!AU] Hiccup is a homeless man who lives in front of Astrid's building. HICCSTRID. (One-shot)


**Their** **the age** **of the second movie, meaning 21.**

* * *

 _Homeless Body and Homeless Heart._

Astrid walked out of her room, her breakfast taken, fully dressed in a black skirt and blue tank top, teeth brushed and laptop bag on her shoulder, ready for work, she was about to leave when she remembered something and smiled, walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and removed the previous night's leftovers.

She left her apartment, leftovers in hand, without locking the door behind her, and walked quickly down the three flights of stairs, greeting the doorman on her way out, she walked briskly across the road, to the other side of the road, where a man, huddled in a few old blankets, sat at the entrance of an alley, his back against the wall of the building.

He had a great auburn rat's next for hair and a beard that reached a bit under his mid-chest, both smudged with dirt, his closed eyes and soft snoring indicating he was asleep. He wasn't bad looking and was quite young, her age actually.

She bent forward and gently shook his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open, she smiled at him as he blinked to drive away the sleep.

"Morning Hiccup." She greeted, her smiled never faltering, the man - Hiccup - finally blinked away the last of his sleep and grinned at her, showing a small gap between his front teeth.

"Good Morning Astrid!" He greeted her cheerfully, not having seen her in a couple of days.

"Sorry I haven't taken the time to visit." She smiled apologetically.

"Nonsense. You have your own life, and no duty to come visit me." He told her, waving the apology off.

"Still, I like your company." She told him, saw his cheeks turn a slight pink and she grinned at him, "I got you something." She waved the leftovers in her in front of his face.

"No, no, no, keep that." He refused her offer, like he usually did, at first. Astrid even tried giving him money once, and he outfight refused, that was when they first met actually.

"Why don't you just take it?" She said in mock annoyance, she still had time, she could talk to him.

"I'm not hungry." He lied, he wasn't good at it, mostly because he hated lying, and Astrid knew it.

"Hiccup..." She gave him a harsh stare and he sighed.

"I don't deserve it..." he spoke in such a small voice, Astrid usually would wave it off has imagination, but it was Hiccup, she knew he had spoken.

"Hiccup," She knelled, her knees on top of a part of his blankets so she wouldn't hurt them, looking into his green eyes with her blue ones, "It wasn't your fault."

She didn't need to say anymore, he knew what she was talking about. I guess I should tell you too.

At Hiccup's eight-tenth birthday, when he, his parents, Steven and Valerie, and his 'uncle', Gerard, were returning to Hiccup's home from dinner, there was an accident with a tow-truck, everyone was killed, except Hiccup, who lost his leg.

Hiccup had never been wealthy and to pay for the operation and the medicines they used trying to save his 'uncle', which weren't completely covered by their health insurance, and Hiccup had been bankrupt, and had been forced to live on the street, he had managed to make a prosthetic with things he found though, that's Hiccup, give him wood and flint and he'll make a canon.

"Maybe it was," Hiccup said, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, "If I hadn't gotten so caught up talking with the manager ma-" Her finger on his lips silenced him.

"Shh," She told him, a small smile on her lips,"Eat." She handed him the small tupperware, "Sorry, I didn't bring silverware."

Hiccup seemed to ignore her, not because he was being rude, but because he was starving, he opened the small box and started chucking the rice and meat into his mouth, no need for silverware after all.

"Not hungry, ugh?" She smirked and he smiled back, chewing at his food like crazy.

She looked at her clock, time to go.

"I have to go Hiccup." She stood and was about to leave, then she smirked, knelled in the same spot, kissed his cheek, stood and walked away, waving back.

* * *

She arrived at her work, a grin on her face.

She liked Hiccup, she truly did, not romantically, at least she didn't think so, but he was a great person, and she knew they would been great friends if they had met before, they could talk about anything at all for a long time.

A small pang inside her told her it was because she _liked_ him, more than in a friendly way, but she ignored it.

"Someone seems happy." She turned to see her best friend, Rachel 'Ruffnut', looking at her, she was smirking.

"Yeah, woke up on the right side of the bed."

"I'm sure it has to do with something else." The blonde twin girl wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Astrid knew what she meant, but shook her head, however she was smiling.

"Was Mr. Muscles good in bed last night?" Ruffnut inquired, again wiggling eyebrows at her.

"Shut up, I'm not about to tell you about my sex life with Eret." Astrid deadpanned.

"Where is he, anyway?" The twin looked around.

"Still asleep, remember? The boss gets to do that kind of thing." Astrid said, truly annoyed, she found it kind of stupid that he got to go to work later and go back earlier.

* * *

Later that week, Astrid walked out of her apartment, a grand smirk on her face, she was about to surprise Hiccup, she was wearing black leggings and a red tee shirt, a purse on her shoulder. She had a tupperware in her hand, it had been chinese the night before, and she knew Hiccup complained about not eating chinese in a long time.

That wasn't his surprise though.

She walked across the road, like always, and woke him up, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She mocked him.

"I'm not sure about the beauty part." He told her back, and she knew he would say that.

"Well that's why I bought these." She opened her purse and took a newly opened shaving razor and a small canister of shaving foam.

"You bought that?" She nodded, he groaned and looked at her, "Astrid... You didn't have to..."

She nodded, "You're right, I wanted to." She told him firmly, a voice that left no space for discussion, "How long have we known each other?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "A year and a half?"

"Probably, and in that time, I have never seen you without that mop of hair you call beard." She gestured to his chin.

"I don't remember calling it such a thing," he raised his head, gasping and raised a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt, and Astrid stiffed a giggle, something was wrong, she _did not_ giggle. "But..er, I don't..."

"Know how to shave?" She smirked at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, not know,, more like remember." He looked at her sheepishly.

"I'll do it for you." Astrid blurted out before thinking and blushed, so did Hiccup.

"You don't hav-" He shut up as he saw Astrid glaring at him.

"Don't move," She knelled, made her self comfortable in front of him and met his eyes before putting some foam in her hand, and spreading it on his cheeks and chin, Hiccup blushing madly at the contact, after spreading the foam, she grabbed the razor and started to shave Hiccup's long beard, after about half an hour, she stopped, and looked at Hiccup, now without beard.

"So... How do I look." _Handsome,_ she wanted to say, _very handsome,_ but decided against it and went with something more subtle.

"Better, I like your face more without the beard." She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Thanks." He told her honestly.

"Your welcome. Here I'll pass by tonight to retrieve it." She extended her hand towards him, the one with the tupperware.

"Astrid, you've already shaved me, I don't want to ask anymore things from you." Astrid rolled her eyes and dropped the box on his lap, stubborn man.

"I'm gonna go now, can't be late." She stood and was about to walk away when a calloused hand grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Astrid, for everything you've ever done for me. I'm grateful to have you has a friend." He told her, eyes full of emotion. She smiled a small smile.

"Your welcome, I'm happy to have you has a friend as well." She bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

That night, Astrid walked back to her condo, her boyfriend's- fiance's arm around her shoulders, she was not yet sure if she had made the right decision by saying yes, he had told her they would be going out for dinner, something they rarely did, and when they finished he knelled and proposed, and she said yes, but was not sure about her decision.

As they were about to walk into the building she remembered giving the tupperware to Hiccup, so she told Eret to wait and ran across the road, finding Hiccup wide awake, looking at her with wide eyes as she walked towards him.

"Good night Hiccup, what are you doing up still?" She asked upon seeing he was still up so late.

"I-I wanted to thank you for the chinese." He tore his gaze from Eret to her and stuttered. She found it adorable, "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Eret.

"Oh, that's my fiance." She told him casually.

"Oh, I thought you had broken up with your boyfriend, after that fight a few weeks back." He answered, looking at Eret again.

"Nah, that was just a fight. Okay Hiccup I'll be going, see you tomorrow?" He nodded as she grabbed the tupperware, kissed the top of his head and left.

Once she walked inside, he grabbed his blankets and limped away, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

 _About a year later..._

"He's so hot, brown hair, blue eyes, muscly arms, just, ahhh..." Ruffnut went on about the amazingly hot DragonBurgers employee that she was talking about, but Astrid just zoned off until he saw her shut up.

"Remember what happened last time you hooked me up with someone?" She told her, having been Ruffnut who introduced Astrid and Eret.

"Yeah, you married him." Astrid mentally face-palmed for her own stupidity.

" _Almost_ married him, I realized I didn't love him." She told Ruff.

"Yeah, when did that happen?" She scoffed.

 _When Hiccup left,_ she thought but just shrugged at Ruff.

They entered the establishment and immediately the smell of plastic food hit their noses, Astrid wasn't discussed, much, they walked into the line, and one of the employees spoke.

"I'm done Henry, go lunch." Said a low pitched voice, she didn't recognize it.

"That's him, isn't that voice just sexy?" Ruffnut said dreamily trying to get a look at the guy.

The line went on and on and eventually they reached the counter, and it was their time to order lunch, they ordered, Astrid asked for a Nadder, ignoring how the employee ignored Ruffnut's attempts of flirt and flirted with her, she hated guys like that, thinking themselves better than the rest, Eret was like that, but only vain, this guy was egocentric.

Ruff asked for a Zippleback, which is kind of crazy, since it's meant for two people. They ate and talked and were out before they knew it, they separated, and headed for their separate cars, it was winter and it was freezing, she fumbled with her car key to try and open the car, she hated winter, it was always so chilly.

"What waste of time, just like Eret." She grumbled.

"Astrid?" Astrid yelped and jumped, scared- surprised, and froze once she touched the ground, she recognized that voice, she slowly turned and saw him, auburn hair, green eyes, kind smile, _Hiccup._

Before he could speak, she jumped and hugged, him, pressing her face onto his chest, her arms around his shoulders, she felt his hesitantly wrap around her waist and sighed.

"Where's Eret?" Hiccup asked as they parted after a few moments, or minutes, Astrid wasn't sure.

"I broke up with him." She told him quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I was wrong about him." There was a pause, " So what are you doing here? In DragonBurgers I mean." He smirked at her.

"Well, I went to the library and found out I had a fourth degree cousin, so I asked him and his father for help, they were kind enough to help me, and now I'm here, got my own house and all, still looking to find a better job though."

"Why did you leave?" She asked him quietly, feeling insulted that he left, without so much as goodbye, she started felling angry, but kept it to herself, for now.

"I left, because... because... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Astrid's anger was starting to get to her, and she didn't mean to sound as harsh as she had.

"Because," He sighed, "I had feelings for you, and it was really the only reason I stayed there." He looked down, his cheeks burning up, _Great,_ _I find the girl of my dreams and I already lost any renaming respect I had, just great._

"Had?" She replied shyly, all anger gone, and Hiccup felt like his head was about to explode and gulped.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Well, I'll have to change that." She replied slyly this time, he looked up.

"What?" She passed him a paper.

"Call me!" She said has she entered the car and drove off.

* * *

 **Totally not cliche that ending or anything.**

 **UPDATE: So I changed the ending a bit, I'm more happy with it like this.  
**


End file.
